


Fight for me.

by Rymwho



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Kuvira fue sentenciada y Opal necesita pedirle un favor a la excomandante.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fight for me.

Kuvira soltó un suspiro sentándose en la cama de su celda y miró el reloj de vidrio con platino en la pared de platino, solo fue cuestión de horas para que su destino final llegase. Intentaría meditar para tranquilizarse, pero su mente estaba demasiado revoloteada para concentrarse.

Escucho como la puerta de su celda se abrió dejando ver a Opal Beifong que tenía una expresión difícil de leer para la Metal Bender. Su sorpresa por ver a la joven Beifong no se pudo ocultar ya que no esperaba verla nunca mas después de lo que hizo.

—Opal… —Dijo Kuvira con sorpresa.

Opal no dijo de nada de inmediato, solo se enfocó en ver la celda en donde estaba presa la excomandante; la celda fue hecha enteramente de platino y era bastante espaciosa justo para que la excomandante practicara sus rutinas de baile, los pocos muebles que hubo son de madera clara donde solo fue una mesa con una silla y una cama que se veía incomoda, a decir verdad.

Pasaron 7 largos meses desde que la mujer tiránica fue sentenciada y encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad debajo de Republic City. Pareció un tiempo largo cuando Opal se dio cuenta lo mucho en que cambio la mujer más grande, Kuvira se ve más tranquila y apacible, se ve mucho más delgada y desgarbada hubo bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello que fue un intenso negro ahora se veía sin brillo y un desastre.

Los pensamientos de Opal fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un carraspeo y miró a Kuvira con atención.

—Es…una sorpresa verte, no te esperaba sin duda ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunta la excomandante.

—Quería verte. —Respondió Opal.

—…

Opal toma una respiración por todo lo que iba a decir —Seré honesta contigo. Destrozaste a mi familia, pusiste a mi hermano en nuestra contra, secuestraste a mi familia e intentaste matar a mamá y lo peor de todo es que… me abandonaste. —Traga amargamente—. Y tal vez mereces ser encarcelada de por vida, pero aún así… —topa una larga pausa sintiendo como su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento—… aún así no quiero verte morir.

La sentencia final de Kuvira fue muy clara: pena de muerte en 7 meses por medio de inyección letal.

Cuando Opal escucho la sentencia final por medio de su madre tuvo que irse a su habitación y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron.

—No quiero que mueras Kuvira.

Kuvira se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir cuando la joven airbender empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas haciendo que el corazón de Kuvira pesara.

—No me puedes dejar sola —siguió hablando.

Kuvira cerro fuertemente sus ojos y miró al suelo —Suyin no piensa igual que tú. —Dijo mirando al suelo recordando como la matriarca de Zaofu entró en su celda sin previo aviso mofándose de su sentencia añadiendo que si de casualidad la inyección no hacía su trabajo entonces ella lo terminaría.

Opal mira a la excomandante con tristeza.

—Kuvira… ¿me amaste alguna vez? —pregunta tímidamente.

Kuvira levanta la cabeza y mira a Opal.

—Te amé como no tienes ninguna idea.

—¿me sigues amando?

—Claro que si Opal, nunca dejare de amarte a pesar de la situación en que este.

Opal se acerca a la excomandante —Quiero que me hagas un favor, Kuvira. —Dice y vio la expresión confundida de su antigua amante—Lucha. Lucha por nosotras y por nuestro futuro. No dejes que esto termine.

Kuvira se sorprendió por la actitud decidida de la joven Beifong y entonces una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Como me ordenes, mi señora.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
